Valentine's it up
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: it's Valentine's day and everyone has a date to the V-Day dance. Except for Ty & Deuce. what are they going to do and who are they going to the dance with? only one way to fine out.


**I don't own, work for no one who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Shake It Up in anyway.**

* * *

**Author's note: this is a Valentine's Day story.**

* * *

**Valentine's it up.**

**Paring: Ry (Ty & Rocky) and DeCe (Deuce & CeCe)**

* * *

It's Valentine's day at John Hughes High School and everybody got a date for Valentine's Day dance tonight. Except for Ty and Deuce they were the only ones without a date to the dance. They tried to ask a lot of girls to dance but they kept getting rejected. The boys don't know what to do.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Ty."

"Why don't you ask CeCe?"

"What? No no. I can't."

"Why not? She's your girlfriend."'

"I know that. I asked her and she told me that she is going with Rocky to the dance."

"Ask her again. Try to change her mind."

"Ok, I'll try again. What about you?"

"Since none the girls don't want to go with me to the dance. I'm not going to the dance."

The boys left their lockers and went to class. Ty lied to Deuce about not going to the dance. He wanted to take his sister to the dance and he didn't want Deuce to know about it.. Ty has been secretly dating his sister for a month now and none of their family and friends knows about it. Ty walked into his class and he saw Rocky.

Meanwhile Deuce walked into his class and he saw CeCe. he kissed her on her cheek then he went to his desk and sat down. Deuce turned around and talked to CeCe.

"Hey babe, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"No Deuce, I told you I'm going with Rocky."

"Come on, please. I really want you to go to the dance with me. Please."

"Alright fine. I'll go to the dance with you."

"Yes! You better wear something good and sexy."

Deuce leaned over his desk chair and kissed CeCe. Then after class CeCe went to talk to Rocky about the dance. Rocky doesn't look too happy about it and she decided not to go to the dance. CeCe noticed that Rocky was acting a bit weird today and she doesn't know why.

Later that day, Ty and Rocky are in their apartment getting to go to the Dance. They are hoping that Deuce and CeCe don't notice them at the Dance. They were in a hurry to leave the building because they didn't want CeCe and Deuce to notice them and they wanted to beat her to the dance.

"Hurry up, Rocky. Let's go!"

"Ok. ok. I'm ready. Calm down."

Rocky came out of her room with a beautiful red dress and Ty and speechless.

"Wow. Rocky you look amazing."

"Thanks. Now let's go to the dance, if we want to beat CeCe and Deuce."

Ty and Rocky kissed each other then they left their apartment and went to the dance. Meanwhile at Apartment 3B Deuce is in the living room waiting for CeCe. he saw flynn walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Flynn. What are you doing here?"

"There is a dance at my school and decided not to go."

"Why?"

"I'm not very good at dancing like CeCe."

"Ty and I could teach you."

"thanks but No thanks."

"Ok then, let me know if you change your mind."

"Ok. you guys have fun at your dance. I'm gonna go fuck with my mom"

Eleven year old Flynn grabbed something out of the fridge and went to his mom's room. After Flynn left CeCe entered the living room with a beautiful and sexy red dress. Deuce saw CeCe in the dress and he was speechless.

"Wow, babe. You look hot and sexy."

"Thanks."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. oh, wait a second. Mom, I'm going to the dance!"

They heard nothing but the sound of moaning of mother and son sex. They left and went to the dance.

Ty and Rocky arrived at the dance early as it just started. They were glad they got here before Deuce and CeCe. They ran into Gunther and his 4-month pregnant twin sister: Tinka. Ty wasn't happy to see them. But Rocky was. Tinka is pregnant with her 2nd child. Ty and Rocky remembers how Gunther got his sister pregnant for the second time. They had sex in front of the whole school during an school assembly.

"Well well. Look what we have here." said Gunther.

"Hey guys."

"Rocky, I'm surprised you came here with your brother," said Tinka.

"Yeah, so am i." said Ty.

"Anyway, why are you guys here so early?"

"We beat Deuce and CeCe here. We don't want them to know we're here." said Rocky.

"I have an idea." said Gunther.

"No, I'm not giving a blowjob." say Ty.

"Aww man"

Gunther and Tinka left to go enjoy the dance and so did Ty and Rocky. An hour Later Deuce and CeCe arrived at the dance. They noticed a lot of students showed up as well as a few teachers. They went to get some snacks and drinks. Then They saw Guther coming over.

"Hey, Deucey."

"Hey, Gunther."

"So who did you bring to the dance?" said CeCe.

"My sister. Duh."

"Tinka? Is she pregnant?" said CeCe.

"Yep. She is pregnant with our 2rd child."

"Anyway, how's Gunther jr doing?" said Deuce.

"He's fine. He is at home with my parents.

Deuce remembers how Gunther got Tinka the first time and it was an awesome threesome birthday present. Deuce was the first person to support Gunther and Tinka's relationship and they made him the godfather of their 3 year old son.

"By the way, Deucey did you mind if you could babysit him this weekend."

"What, no. I have plans with CeCe this weekend." said Deuce.

"Come on, please. You are his godfather and he missed his uncle Deucey."

"Already fine."

"Good. now enough talk, let's dance."

Deuce and CeCe finished eating up their food and drinks then they went with Gunther to the dance floor. They didn't notice Ty and Rocky who were on the dance floor by the DJ.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym Ty and Rocky are tired after dancing for hours.

"Well, I'm all danced out."

"Same here babe."

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"How about we have some fun?" said Ty as he is extremely horny.

"Wait here?"

"Yes, come on."

Ty grabbed Rocky and they ran across the gym then they went to the boy's locker room. CeCe thought she saw Ty and Rocky leaving the gym so she grabbed Deuce and left the gym and went to follow them.

Ty and Rocky are alone in the Boy's locker room. Ty starts to take off his clothes. Then he starts to help Rocky with her clothes.

"Ty,are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes and don't worry. We'll be fine."

They started to make out for a few minutes then Rocky went on the bench and started to play with her brother's 7 inch dick. Ty moaned as Rocky starts to suck his dick and play with his balls.

Meanwhile Deuce stopped CeCe from going into the boy's locker room.

"Babe, wait. You can't go in there."

"But I saw them go in there. Now please move, I'm gonna go in there."

"No don't. How about we go to the girls locker room instead?"

"What, why?"

"So we can have some fun."

"But i -"

"Come on. Please let's not worry about them."

"Ok fine."

Deuce doesn't believe that CeCe saw Ty and Rocky. He was too busy dancing to notice. They went into the girl's locker room which is next to the boy's room. They started to take off their clothes and they started to make out.

**Back in the boy's room**: Ty continues to moan as Rocky sucks his dick. She can only fit 5 inches in her mouth. Then she starts to suck faster and faster until Ty shoots his load into Rocky's mouth. Rocky swallowed most of Ty's cum then they made out with Ty teasing his own cun. The kiss broke then Rocky lay down on the floor and then Ty started to finger fuck her a few times and rub her pussy. After that Ty started to eat her out.

**In the girl's room**: Deuce and CeCe are still making out then the kiss broke. CeCe went on the bench and began to suck Deuce's 6 inch dick. Deuce moans as he pushes CeCe's head to fit more in her mouth. She can only fit 3 inches in her mouth. So Deuce stopped and let her suck the way she wanted to. Soon CeCe started to sucked fast and faster till Deuce was on edge he couldn't hold it any longer. Deuce shoots his load into CeCe's mouth. After that they start to make out with Deuce teasing his own cum. Then CeCe lay down on the floor and then Deuce started to finger fuck her a few times and rub her pussy. After that Deuce started to eat her out.

In the both of the rooms are filled up with moans and the sound of sex. The music in the gym is too loud and no one can hear them.

Rocky and CeCe both moan as the boys eat them out. They pushed their heads in their pussy and it did not take long for them to squirt into the boys mouth. Instead of stopping they kept at it. Ty kept eating out Rocky until she squirted five more times and Deuce kept eating CeCe till she squirted six more times.

After that Ty and Deuce took the girls to the showers to fuck them. They laid down all the towels then the boys grabbed their dicks and gave it a few strokes then they slid it into Rocky's ass and CeCe's pussy.

Ty begin to fuck her sister he started slow then he went fast both of started to moan. Soon Ty went hard and fast so he keeping fucking her untill he was getting close to his edge. Then Ty shot his load deep inside into Rocky's ass.

Deuce starts to fuck CeCe he went hard and fast he keep fucking her till he was getting close to his edge. The Deuce shot his load deep inside into CeCe's pussy.

The boys pulled out with their cum started leaking from the girls ass and pussy. They Ty started to make out with Rocky and Deuce started to make out with CeCe.

**In the boy's room:** Ty starts to put his clothes back on then he helps his sister with her clothes.

"Wow, That was amazing."

"Yeah. we could go for a round 2 when we get home if you like?"

"Sure."

"Great. Now let's get out of here before anyone notices us"

They finished getting dressed and left the locker room and went to the gym.

**Meanwhile in the girl's room: **Deuce and CeCe are just finished putting their clothes back on.

"That was pretty good. We should do this more."

"Yes we should. Wanna go for a round 2 later?"

"Great, maybe we can get Flynn to join us."

"Deuse!"

"What? I love incest. I'm a big fan of incest. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later."

Both of them left the locker room and went back to the gym. They were surprised and shocked to see the dance was over and the gym was empty. They also were shocked to see Ty and Rocky in the empty gym.

**The end.**

* * *

**What do you guys think of my Valentine's day story? Please let me know.**

**Also please let me know if you like to see a full story about how Gunther got his sister pregnant? It's a 2 part story. **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
